


Moonlit nights often reveals things you didn't want to know

by Smid



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moonlight, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smid/pseuds/Smid
Summary: Gin-san and Hijikata are the last ones awake while Otsu-chan attempts to write her new single.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Moonlit nights often reveals things you didn't want to know

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by about 5 seconds of episode 124 of the anime. Lmao
> 
> Please enjoy!

Moonlight pours in from the window that the Yorozuya bastard is leaning out of. He’s just in his boxers and fake beard now. Megane-kun and China have leant up against the wall and are snoring away in the bottom half of the horse costume. Most of Otsu-chan’s supporters have drifted off leaving just Yorozuya and Hijikata standing. Hijikata can still hear determined scribbling and singing from inside the room where Otsu-chan’s locked herself away.

He lights another cigarette and eyes the Yorozuya. His broad chest and hair almost glow in this light and Hijikata vaguely wonders if he’s cold like that. Now that Hijikata cares. Because he doesn’t. 

He never understood how that centaur and corpse duo became the Shinsengumi mascot anyway. It made no sense at all. 

Lots of things didn’t make sense when it came to the Yorozuya though. 

For example, why was he here right now? Sure, they were all here to support Otsu-chan but it’s obvious there would be no money for coming and staying the night. Hijikata knows that the bum only takes jobs if they pay.

Hijikata thought he knew that, at least. Now he’s not sure.

Why did Yorozuya help him save the Shinsengumi in episodes 101-105 and then not take any compensation for it? Hijikata had assumed it was some plot he had about bribery and government favors but nothing ever came of it. Why did Yorozuya stay at Mitsuba’s bedside as she lay dying when he had hardly known her for a few hours?

Hijikata stamps out his cigarette and reaches for another. Why did Yorzuya do selfless things to help others when Hijikata knows he’s just a selfish bastard?

Hijikata glares over again and sees the same old man with his smug look and unfairly defined abs. Strangely enough Yorozuya is looking at him too.

Hijikata frowns. It’s almost the same dead fish eyes the Yorozuya usually wears but he must be tired because his eyes are actually three quarters closed as opposed to the usual half-closed. Not that Hijikata spends very much time staring into Yorozuya's eyes to know that much about them.

“Oi! Sleep if you’re tired. No one thinks you’re tough for staying up as late as me.” Hijikata half whispers into the space between them. Truthfully he wants to sleep himself but he can’t let his guard down with Kondo-san and Sougo sleeping somewhere down the hall. He’s used to all nighters anyway.

“If anyone should sleep it’s you. I’m sure you’re exhausted from wasting my tax dollars.” He whispers back. There’s almost no heat in it though. As if Hijikata isn’t even worth hating right now.

Smug good-for-nothing bastard. 

Hijikata storms over as quietly as possible and tries to grab him by the collar. Yorozuya isn’t wearing a shirt so Hijikata’s hands awkwardly flail for a moment before he decides to place them on Yorozuya’s shoulders.

“I’m not tired at all. I could probably stay up for another week. Really it’s useless trying to outlast me so just go to sleep.”

Yorozuya scoffs and grabs Hijikata’s collar. “Really? I could stay up for another month at least. I was thinking it might be nice to sleep just for fun but now that you’ve told me to sleep it'd be like following your orders. Now I can’t sleep!  _ You _ sleep, brat!” He whispers.

It’s so hard for Hijikata not to yell when he responds, “Shut up and sleep! I’ll even let you lean on my shoulder. It’s very comfortable!”

“No no no… mayo prince-sama, my shoulder is much more comfortable than yours! It’s like a cloud actually! I'll give you 300 yen if you sleep!” Yorozuya shoots back. 

His voice has gotten louder. China grumbles in her sleep and kicks her leg out randomly. She connects with Megane-kun and he coughs up blood but remains asleep. That or he just died.

Yorozuya and Hijikata both decide to ignore the manslaughter they just witnessed in favor of glaring at each other. In a rivalry way and not a romantic way. Obviously. Rivalry. He’s the enemy. 

Hijikata lets go of Yorozuya’s broad shoulders at the same time Yorozuya lets go of his collar. They both stumble back a bit, pretend like they never stumbled at all, and then turn casually back to face the window. Yorozuya leans out and Hijikata follows, pushing his elbow out of the way. 

After the usual amount of elbowing and glaring the pair settle on the windowsill. 

Hijikata gets bad feeling about this. The moon is full and comically large. It’s quiet except Kondo’s snoring and an occasional shifting of clothes.

This obviously a romantic scene. Why is THIS a romantic scene? If this was a drama there would be some cheesy love song fading right about now and a camera angle focused on wherever the romantic leads were  _ unintentionally _ touching.

Hijikata glances around the hallway in a panic. He and Yorozuya are the only ones awake, but that can’t be it. There has to be someone else that’s falling in love in this hallway. Where are they? Where? It’s not Hijikata and this bastard. This scene isn’t for them! They’re always throwing those jokes around in the anime about those DVD covers but this would be a step too far. The fanservice has to end somewhere! Right?!

Suddenly Hijikata spots them. The Demoness Haruna and one of the fan club members leaning on each passed out. It’s got to be them! They are definitely the romantic leads right now. 

Hijikata sighs and leans back down to the windowsill. Crisis averted.

“Romantic scenes are for attractive people, idiot. Haven’t you been paying attention? You're the protagonist of this story, though I’m not sure how that happened. After all it is called GINtama not HIJItama. Author-san, you really should have chosen my point of view instead. He can’t even distinguish when the scenes are about him.” Yorozuya drawls.

“Shut up! I’m a great main character! Stop distracting the reader!” Hijikata bites back.

“Uh-huh. Whatever you say. Ready to start our romantic scene yet?” 

“You're the one holding this up! Besides, this is a serious scene not a romantic scene.” Hijikata growls, and takes a deep breath. Yorozuya just rolls his eyes. If it’s a serious scene then he might as well ask, “Why?” 

Huh? Where’d the rest of the question go? Hijikata gags on a sudden weird taste in his mouth. Oh, the words died on his tongue. Gross.

Yorozuya smirks and responds anyway. “I don’t think a tax-thief like you could ever understand.”

It must be this stupid atmosphere messing with his head but Hijikata decides that instead of punching him for that stupid answer to a stupid question, he’ll just smirk right back. 

“Yeah. I don’t think I could.” 

Hijikata starts to turn away. He freezes when Yorozuya takes the cigarette from between Hijikata’s lips and grinds it underneath his foot. He pulls his fake beard off and grins.

“You’re not getting off that easy,” Yorozuya whispers as his hand travels to the back of Hijikata’s head, “like it or not this is a romantic scene.” Long fingers thread through Hijkata’s hair as he is tugged forward. Hijikata’s hands fly to Yorozuya’s chest. If his hands meant to push Yorozuya away then they’ve failed. Instead they rest there as Yorozuya leans in.

“Just do it, bastard.” Hijikata whispers almost inaudibly.

Hijikata knows somewhere in the back of his mind that he has wanted to feel that chest under his palms and those lips on his for a long time. When did respect and rivalry turn into attraction?

It hardly seems to matter now as their lips meet and that damn Yorozuya has the audacity to stick his tongue into Hijikata’s mouth first. It’s not that it feels bad, but Hijikata wants to win at this. Which is something that is normal to want and possible to achieve. 

It seems their rivalry is alive and well, so maybe attraction was just tacked onto the end of a long list of contradicting feelings Hijikata has for Yorozuya.

It only takes a minute for Yorozuya to regain control. One of these days Hijikata will beat the smug bastard. Tonight he’s too tired to do anything other than enjoy the ride.

Yorozuya has his own rules. Hijikata will probably never understand those rules. But right now he honestly doesn’t give a fuck. He  _ does  _ understand fighting to protect one's rules. So, they’ll both keep fighting. Whether that’s fighting together or against each other or somewhere in between.

By the morning Hijikata will return to the trash can down the hall to smoke. He’ll still try to beat Yorozuya at staying awake longer and this interaction will be completely left out of the episode’s montage. For right now, he’ll stay right here and hope that he’ll get to fight with Yorozuya until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stop thinking about Gintoki's big tiddies these days. Send help. 
> 
> Can't believe I wrote this literally based in the fact that these two stayed up all night in the montage and I knew it was because they were competing with each other. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
